Scooby Doo: Alien Visitors
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Scooby and Shaggy receive special friends dropping by.


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Crystal and Kyru came back for a visit and they were busy looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Velma was the first to see them, so she invited them to stay the weekend at her house since her parents were gone.

"Are you sure that will be alright?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. There is plenty of room. You can use Madelyn's room Kyru since she is gone to a magic conference and Crystal you can use my room. I will sleep in my parents' room."

"Thank you!" Crystal smiled, while Amber licked her hand.

"Yes, we thank you for your hospitality." Kyru smiled warmly. Velma blushed just a little bit and smiled in return. But what Velma forgot was that Madelyn would be home earlier than usual! She forgot that this was the week that Madelyn was due to come home from the conference!

2 hours later…

Madelyn slowly and tiredly walked up the stairs to her house. She had a good week at the conference, but some girls made fun of her magic tricks and their remarks did hurt her a bit. They said her tricks were too kiddy and dumb. As she was thinking, she unlocked the door and made her way inside the house. Crystal and Velma were gone and Kyru was asleep so no one heard her walk in. She slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room. She threw her bag in the corner and was too tired to notice the large bulge on her bed that was covered in blankets. She went and jumped on her bed, but let out a shout when the bulge started moving.

"W-What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked. Madelyn yelled again and tried to hold the creature down. He squirmed a bit to show her he wanted to see her face. "P-Please let me up. Who is up there?"

"L-Listen! I don't know who you are or where you're.."

"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm! Who are you?" The person asked again, now trying to heave himself up, but Madelyn sat on his back. In fear, she was going to make a run for it, but she was too scared to move. She then began laughing as he stuck a hand out and began wiggling it in her side, making her laugh. He then stuck his other hand out and wiggled it on her other side. Now he had both hands reaching behind him and tickling her sides.

"S-Stahahahahahaahahahahp it!" She giggled. She heard a deep chuckle under the blankets and soon she slid off his back and landed on the soft bed next to him. Happy to have tickled her in submission, Kyru removed the blankets to see his young attacker. His eyes widened in surprise and happiness when he recognized her from a previous visit to his planet.

"Madelyn?! Is that you?!" He grinned. Her eyes opened so wide they could be mistaken for the sun and moon!

"KKKKKKKKyru?! What are you…I mean…how did…."

Kyru chuckled in amusement and removed the hot blankets so he could get comfortable.

"We came on government business and decided to stop by and say hello. How is everything?" He smiled. Madelyn blushed. She knew he was older than her but she sure did like him.

"It's fine Kyru. I just returned from a magic conference. I can tell Velma forgot I came back earlier than expected."

"That's fine! I'm glad to see you!" He chuckled, now pulling her to him in a hug. She could feel her face getting as red as an apple as she snuggled into his hug. After they parted, he began to get up. Madelyn quickly tried to fix her hair and dress from their previous scuffle, but she was still a bit embarrassed. She stopped right when Kyru turned around; she then heard his stomach rumble.

"I apologize." He chuckled, now rubbing his stomach.

"Oh my word where are my manners; you must be starved! Let's go to the kitchen! I have some food that I'm sure you'll like." She smiled. He grinned and walk down there with her. It was strange having an alien in the house, but it was still cool. He looked just like Crystal, only taller, masculine, and definitely handsome.

"Hey Kyru, can you open the window so that we can have some air in here?"

"Sure." And with those words, he went to open the window, but the minute Madelyn bent over to get some pots and pans, a gust of wind blew through and blew her skirt clean up! Her eyes widened in horror because she knew that the alien behind her definitely got a view from behind. Even though she had shorts on, it was embarrassing! Kyru quickly turned his head, but couldn't help but chuckle. When he turned back around, he saw Madelyn with her head down, facing the stove in defeat.

"Madelyn?"

"S-Sorry. The pancakes should be ready soon." She said softly, a slight tear escaping her eyes. She then gasped as she felt him gently touch her shoulders and turn her around.

"How about I help you?"

"No it's ok," She said, keeping her head down. She then felt him gently lift her chin and place a small kiss on her forehead.

"No need to be embarrassed Madelyn. I'm your friend remember; it's alright. Now how about you let me help you fix something and then you can show me some of your magic tricks later after we eat." He suggested.

"I-I don't…"

"C'mon. I want to see them." He coaxed.

"I don't think so." She said sadly, but then her eyes widened as his hands rested on her sides and began tickling her again. Her giggles were so cute that he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll stop if you agree to show me some magic tricks." He chuckled.

"Ok ok deal!" She laughed softly.

"Perfect, now let's get this food going I'm starved." He winked, now washing his hands so he could help her. Madelyn sighed at the handsome alien; it was great to have a friend like him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had from the previous Scooby Doo story my friends and I created! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, Amiga! Think you can give me some story advice? I'm stuck on this idea :/**


End file.
